medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Signendia
The Kingdom of Signendia is an island nation, set on Isolation to the north of Hallengard. It was formerly founded by the people who lived on the Island for generations, the island is known to be owned by the people and the ruler The people who lived there for generations are were once a tribe from a continent far away from this one that they settled in. who fought against other tribes for the control and for their own culture for the entire island, as they fought against other tribes for generations only one turned out to be successful, they are the Signens who established them self for about 500 years. their first king Syankos decided Signendia to be a monarchy years later they would have changed their government to a despotic monarchy as the previous king Yun IV who changed the government as he thought that it would be better for the people of Signendia Culture Signendians are a proud people as they are artisans and craftsmen and soldiers with morality. Their history and knowledge play a big part in their culture whether it be the past of isolation or creating history with fine arts, architecture and calligraphy. With their homes build out of wood and with cold mountains taken for their homeland, many find work in the mines or docks and forges mainly, meanwhile those on the coast find commonly find work on merchant ships that provide a steady supply of funds from selling their produce overseas, but they can only do it on one of the docks, as they mainly are restricted from entering any other docks in Signendia Those of strong arm and will may find themselves a position in one of the orders of a mercenary or knight the guards, who protect and serve the various dukedoms of the lands. The royal protectors which each have their own codes of honor and their own styles of fighting and the sight of a colorful, decorated warrior of the dukedom is a sight to hold and wonder about since they're mainly a strong division to the kingdom Religion plays a large role in their culture. The role of priests clerics and popes for the most part is to upkeep the various houses of healing and caring around Signendia. people tending to be sick and injured from any causes. It is the deities and gods to unite the people under the believe of being secured and united The Duchies and Signendia's Royal Council Each of the duchies of Signendia, while under the leadership of the same crown and council of the capital of Istankyrom, have different cultural features and manners. This often means it is easy to tell Signendians from different duchies apart based on just a quick glance at each other. Hansverk The snowy northern coast and isle of Hansverk is barely with any population this region of Signendia. Little survives out there aside from the hardened bakers and farmers of Signendia. who encounter newcomers with the recent return of their duke Lin Lei and new additions to the royal order. Krankvon The second snowy northern coast and isles of Krankyon is more populated then Hansverk the region of Signendia. Little survives out there aside from the hardened snow with there being a lot of farmers and fishermen. With their duke Aki Fen. Schinkyo The northern city and isles of Schinkyo Is very populated the region of Signendia. bloody wolfs hiding among the isles. with their duke Lian Guanyu and new additions to the City Anatoria The eastern coast of Anatoria is known to be the hub for trading foreign resources of most of Signendia merchants and traders. It is also where the royal protectors of Signendia main force lead by duke Bo Tao and the nobility tend to question the majority population of travelers and mercenaries and Signendians are a rather rough crowd to deal with. The northwestern areas for the most part remain silent, aside from three mining camps. Yafu The southern part of Yafu is known to be a populated city from the amount of farmers and useful resources it produces, as they are mainly a lot of builders and craftsmen around the area their duke Xinyi Fu isn't surprised of the foreigners coming from Anatoria, so he forces shops and builders to increase the price of their architecture and other goods. Kyngesnefkon The southern part of Kyngesnefkon is known to be Kyngesnefkon named after the prophets family of Peter Kyngeston. they are full of craftsmen and artisans with creative architecture and calligraphy for the main capital of Istankyrom to sell for any other goods, the duke Jia Ning Is very religious and appreciates the presence from his people and the King. Vanfgon The southern part of Vanfgon is known to populated with a lot of houses and furniture mostly made out of fisherman who used to fish around the southern coast of Signendia, their duke Li Nan is a proud man and wishes his city to be in good condition and to sell it's greater houses and furnitures to the rest of Signendia. Ranofbu The western coast of Ranofbu is known to be the most friendliest city in Signendia It is also where the royal protectors mainly live in. In Signendia the city is lead and forced upon by duke Kzan Kyon .the region tries to avoid trouble and violence at all cost as the majority population of Signendians and mercenaries are a rather nice to talk to. the city is full with sailors and fishermen since its near the coast Kwankbof The southern coast of Kwankbof is the most barely populated it's only filled with musicians and mostly artisans, their duke Hui Tao seems rather chilled and alright with the city as. as the city is not a big and important part of Signendia, but it is mainly responsible for it's great production of silk. Manefu The southern part of Manefu is the least populated it's only filled with a lot of Signendians living in peace and harmony as they welcome guests any time. their duke Wei Bai Is quite a friendly and harmless duke for his people in the city he will care enough to plant flowers with his people, the city is mostly made out of gardeners and farmers who produce 50% of the lands wheat Sohkyo The southern part of Sohyko is fully populated. there are plenty of craftsmen artisans and jewelers, who sell their gold and diamonds and other stuff that is shiny, their duke Sonyo Kan loves diamonds and gold so the people of Sohyko trade their best items for the best results Condoyis The southern part of Condoyis is very populated with a lot of craftsmen and mostly gardeners, doing their own business for Signendia as their duke Qiu Jian is quite pleased with helping the king as he supports his cause and his people, the city is full with gardens and filled with other Signendia architecture Kyusnari The southern part of Kyusnari is mostly considered to be wealthy by it's cooks and artisans who make most gold in the big city then the rest, it is a big shopping hub for the Signendians as there is a lot of artistic art and calligraphy for anyone to buy with enough gold, their duke Tao Tu is very popular in the city and is considered to be royal to Signendia Istankyrom The capital city is built between a river on the southern side of Signendia and the mountains that cut through the homeland. This is where Signendian craftmanship artisans and craftsmens, priests and clerics shines the most as parts of the city are made with the best architecture in Signendia and carved right into the mountainside and the city is dotted with forges,quarries and many other production facilities. This is where you will also find the palace of kynespainismus and the palace of the lord in which the dukes often gather for the king's council to voice their thoughts upon Signendian affairs. King Jiahao Xia, while still the figurehead of the kingdom through many of its hardships, ncluding the present day civil war with supporters of a rebellion Present day So far, only the occasional warrior would find their way from Signendia to The Hales, but around the year 27 NA, a member of the royal family, running from home, would find themselves in Signendia. His actions there would lead to rumors finding their way back to his homeland, with many a man curious of this new land and it's people of Signendia. Signendia mainly prospers with trading gold from their mountains, as well as religious artworks found from ancient sites around the lower flatlands to the south. The majority of Signendianshave a good education and scholars and writers are held as commonly respected members of their society. Involvement in the Aedwinian war Signendia's evil hatred towards Aedwin lead to them believe that they were planning to kick them out of the Hales trying to capture Aedwin during the rule of Vince Simmons Though their main fleet didn't arrive in time to partake in the siege, a handful of the Signendians royal guards were seen assisting their young leader on the battlefield. With their main fleet would also come a Commander to conquer Aedwin and it's people, they have sadly lost the siege and had to retreat with their main fleet back to Signendia as they lost the war and a uprising by the people A few days after losing against Aedwin, the few Signendians that had arrived back on the Signendian fleet were sent north to aid the stop of a uprising rebellion and Yuuma Ishikawa was killed with releasing Peter Kyngeston from his chains up on north, people were happy to have their prophets and a previous king of evil to be destroyed but people still fought over the control of Signendia. However, the republican force of Signendia and the refugees from the despotic kingdom of Signendia proved too much of a challenge to overcome and the Signendians withdrew their troops back to Krankvon after suffering too many losses. Internal Conflicts The republicans force would threaten the capital of Signendia to surrender to the republicans more, as the king and the major duchies would hear and choose to cut ties with traitors. However, a number of minor noble houses living in the duchies, alarmingly owners of many of the Signendians trading companies, would rather have persisted and would rise up a small militia in an attempt to force the council to change their decision. During the following months, these republican supporting nobles and their forces would clash with the king's loyalist forces from time to time, though they were quickly overwhelmed and forced to hiding. In retaliation, royalists of the Signendian despotic monarchy were tasked with hunting down these extremists across the capital region and on Anatoria. With their position in the council and their actions denounced by the king, many are believed to have fled to the harsh isles to the north and resort to banditry. After some neutrality While reluctantly, some Signendians still choose to take the long trip to the Hales for their reasons. Some believe there is still profit to be made from the arguably risky, longer trade routes than with Lauchette. Some scholars also believe there is much to discover on this new land ever since the discovery of the Gate below Aedwin's castle. The dukes of the council see no reason to interfere for now, though that may change depending on Lauchette's actions. News of the late emperor's demise on Lauchette would eventually reach the council, along with concerns towards the new ruler's actions to prepare the kingdom for neutrality. While their efforts are more likely to be directed towards The Hales, the recent events and the gap they leave in Signendia meant the council did not hesitate to begin directing funds and resources towards bringing up their own military force to combat the republican force Whether Signendia would take part in the coming events or not now depends on negotiations between the council, the Hales and Lauchette... Category:History Category:Nations